The Story of a Reluctant Hero
by Hail King Cerion
Summary: He watched the fleeing civilians, he saw his father and mother's death before his very eyes, he saw the one responsible for his trauma. He will join the Survey Corps and avenge his parents, he will kill the Armored Titan and retake his home from the monsters treating them like cattle, this time... He will be the hunter.


_**Hi guys, I am Hail King Cerion and some of you might not know me, but I write Game of Thrones stories and recently I have watched both seasons of Attack on Titan and played through Attack on Titan 2 by Koei (one of my favorite game-makers such as Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors, Romance of the Three Kingdoms and Nobunaga's Ambition.) And the Nameless Hero intrigued me so much, I couldn't NOT write a story about him/her.**_

 _ **For this story, I will be following a Male Character I named, Abraham Strauss.**_

 _ **Tell me about it, I will be adding bits from both Game and Anime, sadly I must wait on season three to fully continue it or follow through the Manga with everything on my plate.**_

 _ **Anyways, please enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Day We Remembered

* * *

 **Now...**

He saw it, the beast was taller than the walls by a large sum. Too terrified to move, much like everyone else standing and seeing the Titan.

And then came chaos, and he remembered what it was like before.

 **Before...**

"Abe, help your father!" Hanna shouted upstairs, "I'll have dinner ready when you two get home, get to it now!"

Turning his almond eyes from his books, the young boy jumped from his chair and helped his father out the door and down the street to open their bookshop.

His father was a former scout regiment member, shortly before getting his left feet bitten off. Of course with Mr. Yeager's help, a prosthetic leg was made so e could move especially after the plague. Yet his father found and married his mother, a year later he was born and that was that.

His father retired and had the choice to move into the inner wall, a number of years in service grants you that right. His mother wanted to stay in Shiganshima where her mother and father were born, they died during the years of the plague, however.

"So dad, did any new books come in?" He asked with his curiosity piqued, his father looked down and put his hand in his black hair.

"Sure thing and I got you this. Now, where is it? Ahah! Here we are." His father said passing him a book, a small one. His face brightened and opened it to see it was empty, confused he looked up to get an answer, "It's a journal: Write your life as a story, interesting huh?" He nodded.

Though, he isn't so convinced his life is going to be so great.

"I don't believe my life will be so exciting... " He uttered solemnly where his father didn't believe him.

"Fate is a wonderful thing, son. Excitement finds us, we don't find it."

He looked ahead and saw the wall protecting them from the Titans beyond, it was a scary thing to think about.

There is this kid that'd always go about talking that the Walls are cages, he doesn't believe so and thinks their safer inside than in a Titan's stomach. Yet he'll be alone at night and looking at the Wall from his window, thinking about how terrible it'd be if Titan's got in. It makes him shiver just from thinking about it.

Getting to work, the shop was busy for a good few hours with many renting and returning, then came the deliveries.

"Miss Fischer wanted this, get this to her. Don't rush, take your time and before then dinner should be ready." His father handed him a book on philosophy and he walked out of the door and hurrying towards Old Lady Fischer's home.

Then... It all came undone, peace was broken in the form of shattering destruction.

 **Now...**

It felt like a war zone, the crowd around him burst into a panic with himself running to the shop past the gate.

He was in the city where his father's shop and home were behind Shiganshina's gate going pass the city, he was close when he was knocked down. Frightened he curled into a ball, _I'm going to die!_ Was the thought running through his mind before he heard someone calling out his name.

"Abe! Oh god, thank goodness you're safe!" It was his mother who ran to him, taking him into his arms and his father wasn't far behind and caught up to them.

"Hanna! Abe! We need to get to the ships, now!" His father ordered and so he and his parents ran and didn't get far enough before another crashing sound came from behind them.

A large object of debris was coming at them, he didn't remember any last words other than his father throwing him out of the way. The dust began to clear and he saw the boulder where his parents were standing, and all the blood-spattered around and it traumatized him, his parents were dead. _This can't be happening, it's all a dream! It has to be!_ He screamed on the inside and turned around.

It was a Titan as if it looked incredibly armored. It killed his parents, it's at fault. He got up to fight it before being grabbed and taken to the last transport ship.

All he could think about was that Armored Titan, it took his parents lives and with rage, he swore to end it. _I'm going to kill the Armored Titan!_

"I'm going to kill them all! Every last Titan!" He heard another kid say a few inches away from him, he saw the kid as Eren Yeager, his adopted sister Mikasa and Armin Arlert. The three are a bit known in Shiganshina District mainly because they are troublemakers.

And he agrees, all the Titans have to die and especially the Armored Titan he thought as he closed his hand into a fist.

 **Three Years Later**

"Hey, mop top!"

"Sir!"

"What do they call you, maggot?"

"Armin Arlert from Shiganshina sir!"

"Wow, seriously? Why'd your parents curse you with such a dumb name?"

"It was my grandfathers, sir!"

"Cadet Arlert, why is a runt like you here?"

"To help humanity overcome the Titan's!"

"That is delightful to hear, you're going to be a light snack for'em. Row three about-face."

Abraham Strauss watched from a row or two down how cadet instructor Keith Shadis get a glimpse at his trainees, Armin being the first but soon he began to notice how he skips several people for they are worthless or no words need be said to them.

It's been three whole years since Wall Maria fell, Shiganshina's destruction allowed hundreds or thousands of Titan's to swarm the countryside. Three years since his mother and father were killed by the Armored Titan, he still wakes in a sweat when dreaming of it at night.

The years following the fall lead to slight famine, there was already a food shortage when there were three walls but now there is two. He and many more were forced to toil and farm for any growth but it yielded no results, restless the government end up launching a widescale war to retake Wall Maria, out of the 250,000 sent beyond Wall Rose only 200 made it back and thus Maria was abandoned entirely.

And the journal his father gave him, he's been writing his life into it like his father wanted and record his career as a cadet and soldier, the boring stuff he left out and only kept the important things inside. The top ten cadets can choose the most wanted position in the Military Police, far away from any contact to the outside but not him.

The Armored Titan is beyond Wall Rose, and to get to the monster is through the Survey Corps. He'll be a scout and hunt it down like the creature it is. After that he-

"And who are you?"

He was taken out of his thoughts when the instructor asked who he was, staring him in the eyes. _The man's almost as terrifying as a Titan,_ was the last thought before he performed the salute, his hand on his heart.

"Abraham Strauss from Shiganshina District, sir!" He answered.

"Ah, another one... Why are you here, cadet?" He was asked and he answered with clarification, determined even.

"To avenge my mother and father by killing the Armored Titan!" His answer didn't change the expression in Keith's eyes, but among others, he got some surprise.

"That is admirable, cadet Strauss. Make sure to mark yourself so we know who's mangled corpse you are!" And like that the instructor went on down the rows grilling the rest of the recruits. He's sure that some even cried, if they can't handle it then they shouldn't have joined up.

One part was actually pretty funny, this girl was eating a potato and was confronted by Keith. In any other situation, he might have laughed, but today wasn't one of those and so he kept quiet. By the end, Cadet Braus was made to run laps for six hours, or she gets no food. The cadets were dismissed soon after and tomorrow, their training would begin.

"I almost thought Shadis was going to kill Potatoe Girl." Cadet Springer exclaimed. He, Connie, Armin, Eren, Mina, and Marco were all standing on the mess hall porch watching Sasha run laps.

"No kidding, one hell of a first day. It's funny, being told to run until the sun sets didn't bother her nearly enough than losing meal privileges for the next five days." Eren said and he would have to disagree, he doesn't think it's funny at all.

"I don't believe so. If I was promised food in exchange for running forever, I'd do it too." He didn't make his statement too serious and got a laugh out of Mina, a cadet from Trost District.

"If I remember she said she was from Dauper, that's a small hunting village up in the mountains." He hummed as Connie let them in, being able to have some meat constantly would make one run for miles rather than losing out on meals.

"Hey, what's that?" Eren asked everyone and pointed to the wagon, leaving the training camp. Mina let them in, it was taking all those that wanted to be soldiers and dropped out. It actually made him angry, why bother wasting time in trying to be a soldier only to end up quitting.

"But it's only the first day," Armin said in wonderment and he grunted before saying anything.

"The Failure Wagon, no doubt more will be leaving soon." He put in his two cents and Mina gasped, "What? It's true." He added.

"He's right. If you cant handle the pressure, they might as well leave. I can't believe they'd rather pull plants than fight." Eren backed him up, he gave a nod to a fellow survivor from Shiganshina. Marco Bott, a cadet from Jinae District stood straight and looked at Eren.

"I know about you two from today, but where are you from, Eren?" Marco asked Eren who put a hand on Armin's shoulder.

"I lived in Shiganshina." He decided to go inside, he's a bit parched and maybe he'll wait to help Sasha out.

He sat down on the far bench, Eren invited him to eat with the group as he told them about the Colossal Titan. Yet he refused and instead chose a nice spot so he could eat in peace, that was until two others sat in his table and he remembered them their faces from today, but Shadis didn't grill them like the man did to him and others.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely, his mom would chastise him for his manners.

"Your dream. It's a good one, I hope you can achieve it." The short-haired blond one with a jaw like an anvil said, "Names Reiner. This is Bertolt, just wanted to introduce ourselves before going back." He narrowed his eyes at him, what was that for? Just to say hi or something.

Reiner and Bertolt walked off, sitting near a couple other recruits but kept to themselves after that.

Across from the table that the group was surrounding came a snide comment from the cadet who wants to join the Military Police, Jean Kirstein. Eren got up and confronted Jean for his 'advice' whereas, in reality, it was calling Yeager a suicidal maniac for wanting to be a Scout. Before this conflict could continue however the bells began to ring, Eren left and with his unofficial bodyguard Mikasa following.

Later on, he was the last to leave the mess hall, carrying in his hand was a piece of bread he saved from his small loaf. Though when he made it seemed Sasha was already being taken care of yet he approached. Closer he saw it was cadets Ymir and Krista Lenz, all three women noticed his approach, one with confusion, another with indifference and another with lust, mainly for the bread.

"Seems I'm too late, though I still hope it helps." He offered the bread to Sasha who took it with gladness.

"Seriously, another one breaking the rules? Trouble must flock to you people." Ymir said and Krista huffed before turning to him.

"Thank you for your kindness, I'm sure Sasha feels the same but... " Looking down, a sleeping Potato rested her head on the other girl's lap. "She'll no doubt remember this generosity, thank you!" Krista said those words so sweetly, and her face is like a goddess. He cleared his throat nervously to get out of that situation, nodding away.

"No- No problem! Uhh, it's pretty late so, you guys should get some rest."

He went back to the boy's cabin, to get some rest but before doing so he took out his book and wrote down his impressions on some of his comrades.

Eren, Armin, and Mikasa are a tight not group. Both coming from his home district and had seen their families deaths, well with the exception for Mikasa which is unclear as of this moment, not that it's his business to know and Armin lost his last guardian when his grandfather was drafted to the army and was slain. He hopes to know more about them seeing as they come from the same place, and saw the same horror.

Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover are a different story, something about them gives him conflicted feelings. He'll need to know more before giving further thoughts towards them.

Sasha Braus, Potato Girl and all around Titan in Human form for all that is food. He chuckled as he wrote this, the girl seems stern but doesn't seem to be afraid to do things out of the ordinary, maybe it will change in the few years or it will not.

Connie Springer has the determination and a small form. He can see the little man maneuvering well with the ODM gear, but will his mind be in the right place going onward and against Titan's? That event is yet to be seen.

Mina, Marco, and Thomas are what he used to be, cheery and ready to do the right thing. Marco is astoundingly loyal to the King yet he's never met the man. Thomas is bright but is easily awed by how they drank up the story told by Eren. Mina has a kind heart, proven today when he belittled those that had dropped out of the academy.

Jean from a first impression the type that he knows all too well, from his time before being hauled to work on the fields. Snobby, entitled and possible from a rich family though he will eat his words if it proves untrue and that very well might happen.

Lastly is Krista Lenz and Ymir. Ymir is an aloof person, clearly keeping to one's self but from the stares sent to Krista tells him otherwise. Krista is a surprise if anything, she's a beautiful young woman and that she wants to be a soldier is admirable for her petite form but it takes a slender form to use the ODM gear from what his father said to him.

With a tired sigh, he closed his journal and put it away. Turning around and blew out the fire in a lamp, after that he got in bed to get some rest. _It's a big day tomorrow, got to sleep well._

 _Tomorrow, my journey begins!_

* * *

 ** _A/N: So begins the story. Hope it is well, from some parts he doesn't really like his comrades but that's how I played the Unnamed Hero in the game, his personality will also show in this story until the three years are up and he'll be closer with roughly half of the cadets, acquaintances with a few and a rival with one. I don't particularly have a romantic choice for him, might not have one at all._**

 ** _Some might be worried he'll become fast friends with Reiner or Eren's group, not so much at first or at least until the end of the Battle of Trost, his interactions from the games will play out and sometimes differently than before. His first friendships will be with the Fallen, meaning Mina, Thomas and Marco like in the Game, then again maybe a small thing with Mina._**

 ** _Those that follow my GoT need not fear for I will still write for those, in fact, once Sword of the Dawn is at Chapter 20, I'll be putting my resources to getting The Falcon Flies High to chapter 40._**

 ** _Until then I bid everyone a very good night!_**


End file.
